To make you smile
by 87WW
Summary: Luke had been down and Penelope wants to cheer him up. Having no clue how to do that she searches and reaches out to his grandmother who knows him the best. With her help will Penelope be able make him smile? Will the sweet baked solution bring them together?


It's been two weeks since Luke had been exonerated for mishandling evidence in a past assignment. He had been staying late each night entering reports that he had missed. Penelope had noticed him each night as she left the office. That tall dark and delicious man shouldn't be so hard on himself she thought.

The following morning, she was getting on the elevator to head up from the parking garage. Right before the doors closed they were stopped, Alvez walked in.

"Morning"

"Morning Garcia"

He remained silent for the entire way up. She headed to her lair and he went into the bullpen.

Penelope was running some tests on her systems when Matt knocked on her door.

"Come in"

"Hey here is the paperwork Prentiss wanted me to give you."

"Thanks… Matt?"

"Yeah"

"Umm… is Luke okay? He's been staying late and hasn't smiled since he was cleared of wrong doing."

"You're worried about him?"

"I can't help it." She blushed

"He's been having a rough time. The accusation and arrest just made it worse."

"How so?" Matt stared at her, debating if he should tell her. He had seen the attraction between them, maybe this would help them.

"Before that happened he had broken up with Lisa. She didn't want the same things he did. He was planning on asking her to move in with him but he was glad he didn't, saved him a bit of pain."

"Oh, poor newbie." Her heart was breaking for him. She hid the fact she cared about him and that feeling had been growing into something else much deeper.

"Still with that, he isn't the new guy anymore." She rolled her eyes.

"It's a term of endearment."

"Really?!" Matt asked with interest. Penelope felt herself turning red and quickly turned back to her computers. Matt headed out to his desk.

She was left alone with her thoughts and daydreams about her newbie. If only that hunk of man candy was hers. She wanted to see him smile and hoped she would be the reason. What could cheer him up, he'd been with the team for two years. Yet he didn't share much probably due to his time with the Rangers. Maybe a family member, that's it. She accessed his personnel file and searched. The closest member was his grandmother: Flor Alvez lives in Bronx New York. I'll call her to see if she can help me.

Penelope placed the call, the line started to ring. She was feeling a bit nervous.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon, is this Flor Alvez?"

"Yes"

"Hi, my name is Penelope and I work at the FBI with your grandson Luke." Flor right away realized this was the woman Luke always talked to her about.

"How can I help you mija?"

"Well he's been feeling really sad and down the last two weeks hasn't even smiled. I want to cheer him up. Just don't know how, he doesn't really talk about personal things."

"I was hoping he would have grown out of that". Penelope lightly chuckled.

"He needs to trust someone in order to open up". Flor said

"Hmm… So, when he was growing up was there anything that would make him happy when he had a bad day or anything like that?"

"There was one thing that always did the trick, his favorite dessert, Besitos de Coco."

"Is that something with coconut?"

"Yes, cookies called coconut kisses".

"Would you be able to give me the recipe so I could try to make them for him?"

"Of course." Flor said happily

"Maybe I could overnight you some of my attempts so you can taste them and see which is the best. I really want to get as close as possible to what Luke remembers and enjoys."

"Go straight ahead mija, I want him to be happy. I've never known one of Luke's friends go thru so much for him. You must care very much about him". Flor felt it was more than that. Penelope blushed she couldn't lie to such a sweet woman.

"I do. You're the first person I admit that to. He's just so what's the word, one of the few I know in Spanish: guapo. We sometimes go out our ways to annoy each other. I'm not sure a guy like him would ever be interested in me."

"Sweetheart don't ever sell yourself short". How could my grandson be so blind and not see this loving, bubbly and beautiful women according to him, right in front of him.

After another 20 minutes on the phone Penelope had the recipe and instructions. When she left work, she headed to the grocery store to pick up everything she needed. During the next week she would come home and bake the cookies then send them to Flor. While she did that her team of superheroes had gone and come back from a case. As she baked she thought about Luke. That tall, dark, handsome man. His kissable lips, tight muscles and washboard abs which only in her dreams did she get to touch and know what they felt like.

The following day Penelope was in her office when her phone rang, she picked it up.

"You've reached Penelope's house of fabulousness, how can I help you?" The person on the other side laughed.

"Ay mija you exude brightness and joy."

"Flor, how are you?"

"I'm well thank you and yourself?"

"I'm fine, keeping an eye on Luke since he still seems to be down in the dumps."

"I think you'll be able to change that. Your last batch of besitos were spot on. I could tell you made them with love." Penelope smiled, she had been thinking about Luke while baking.

"Great, I have plenty of yesterday's batch."

"When are you going to give them to him?" Flor asked

"Tomorrow, I'll go into the office extra early and place the dessert box on his desk."

"What are you going to write on the note?"

"I wasn't going to leave a note because if he knew they were from me he may not accept them or he would think I'm playing a prank on him."

"If that's the decision you made it's fine but honestly I think you should tell him Penelope. I wish you all the best tomorrow."

"Thank you Flor bye."

"Bye." That night Penelope packed the cookies into a pink dessert box. She felt anxious.

The next morning, she arrived and entered the bullpen at 6AM. Her family tends to arrive after 6:30AM. Penelope made her way to Luke's desk, he always seemed to keep it clean and organized. She excitedly placed the box on it. Please let this work she thought, then headed to her Batcave. Luke arrived at 6:45AM by that time Matt, Rossi and Prentiss were there. As he walked towards his desk he noticed the pink box sitting on top of it. Once he got to it he was sliding off his backpack starring at the box with curiosity. Sitting down he opened the box a look of surprise and disbelief came over his face. He grabbed a cookie took a bite and tasted a delicious sweetness that caused him to smile. Which didn't go without notice.

"Hey bro, what's got you so happy?" Matt asked

"These cookies, growing up my grandmother would always make these when I had a bad day."

"She must be a great cook, they look delicious."

"Oh, she is would you like one?"

"No thanks, I'm good. Glad to see you starting to feel better."

"Yeah, this is definitely a great start" Luke said happily pointing at the cookies. There was no case so they had a rare day in the office. During lunch Luke decided to call his grandmother.

"Hello"

"Hi abuela, how are you?"

"I'm doing great, enjoying the spring flowers, sharing and trying new recipes."

"Speaking of food thank you so much for the cookies. They're just what I needed right now, it's been rough for me the last few weeks."

"What's been troubling you mijo?" Luke hesitated he really didn't want his grandmother to worry. "Come on you can tell me anything."

"Alright… About a month ago I was accused and taken in for mishandling evidence in a past assignment. I was cleared and my team helped. So, there is no need to worry. Then shortly before that I broke things off with a woman I had been seeing, we wanted different things. So, both my professional and personal life have taken a hit."

"I'll always worry about you and about finding a special woman don't give up she may be closer than you think."

"Getting your cookies today not only made me smile it assured me things can only get better from here."

"Mijo I'm glad to hear that but I can't take the credit for making them."

"But they taste exactly like yours and you're the only one who knows these are my favorite. If it wasn't you then who was it, the box didn't have a note."

"You have a great team member who's thoughtful, witty and joyful."

"You know who it is."

"Por supuesto que si."

"Tell me."

"You're the profiler and fugitive manhunter you figure it out. Once you do maybe you'll see what's been in front of you. Plus, I'm pretty sure this person would accept Besitos de Coco minus the coco. Don't be afraid take a chance. I have to go mijo I'm meeting Mrs. Sandoval for coffee. Te quiero."

"Love you too, bye."

Luke tried to process everything he was just told. He needed to find out who on his team would do such a sweet thing for him. By 3PM he had finished his paperwork, being at his desk he started to think who could have made and given him cookies. First the conversation with his grandmother. The person would accept Besitos de Coco minus the coco basically just kisses meaning it's a female. Who's thoughtful and joyful. An amazing woman in my opinion to go thru that much work for me. She definitely cares about me, maybe even more than that because those cookies were made with love I could taste it. Then abuela said not to give up on finding a special woman she could be closer than I think. Prentiss has a boyfriend so it can't be her, JJ is married and Tara just started a new relationship. What am I missing.

"You look like you're deep in thought." Luke turned to see Matt.

"Yeah, the cookies weren't from my grandmother. She said it someone on my team and pretty much confirmed it was a woman who left them for me."

"She knows who it is?"

"Yup and refuses to tell me says I have to figure it out."

"Wow, even though I haven't met your grandmother I like her."

"I know Prentiss came in before me and is way too busy to cook."

"True plus JJ and Tara came in after you."

"I'm missing something. Were you the first one to get here this morning?"

"Yes"

"Was there anyone in here?"

"No, it was empty. When I walked in this morning Garcia held the door open for me." Luke was very surprised, everything his grandmother said now made sense to him. Matt wasn't surprised he knew Penelope would do something for him eventually.

"I can't believe it."

"See this proves she doesn't hate you. A couple of weeks ago she asked me about you, she was really worried more than any of us as far as I could tell. So, are you finally going to ask her out?"

"I have to work up the nerve."

"You were a Ranger and hunted fugitives asking a woman out shouldn't be hard."

"I know but she isn't like any other woman."

"You're right. I'd say good luck but you don't need it she'll say yes."

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling. Catch you later I'm heading out." Matt said. Luke waved and leaned back in his chair. His mind wandered to Penelope the sexy blond genie who in his dreams had granted all his hearts wishes. He began to hope that she would become his and that he wouldn't mess this up because he has liked her ever since the first time he saw her. She was right in front of him all along.

Everyone was packing up for the night. He grabbed his backpack and picked up the box of cookies heading towards the elevator. As he went thru the glass doors he saw Penelope waiting for it. She was wearing a tight navy-blue dress that accentuated all her curves, black patent leather heels and a red rose hairpin. As he approached her the elevator doors opened. She walks in and he follows her.

"Hey"

"Hey, how was you day?" Luke asks

"Good, with the quiet down time I was able to run tests and update my systems. How was yours?"

"It was really great. Calm and smooth is a nice change of pace." Penelope saw him holding the pink box.

"What's in the box newbie?" The elevator arrived at the parking garage. They both stepped out.

"Let me walk you to your car."

"You don't have to."

"I know." Luke says as he walked with her towards her car. Once there Penelope turns towards him.

"You still haven't told me what's in the box."

"If you must know, they're the most amazing cookies."

"Really?"

"Yeah, would you like one?"

"Sure."

"But to savor all the sweetness you have to close your eyes." Penelope narrowed her eyes.

"Trust me." She did what he said, he quietly placed the box on the roof of her car. He looked at her licked his lips leaned down and placed his lips on hers, giving her a sweet gentle kiss. It took her mind a few seconds to realize he was kissing her and she kissed him back. Luke moved back a little seeing her eyes were still closed and a light blush on her face.

"Thanks, chica for making me smile. I hope I can do that and so much more for you." Penelope opened her eyes, kissing him and hearing him say those words made her turn bright red. Luke smiled.

"I know my grandmother would love to meet you and I'd bet she would teach you how to make my other favorite foods." Penelope laughed.

"Good night reina de mi corazon."

"What does that mean?"

"You were the queen of ice now you're the queen of my heart. Good night." Luke turned and started to walk to his car.

"Luke wait you forgot something." He turned around and saw her coming up to him.

"What?" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She pulled back and saw the surprised look on his face.

"Your good night kiss." They smiled at each other. Penelope was glad to see him smiling again. She had no idea how long they had been in each other's arms and there was no other place she wanted to be but she knew she had to get home and rest. They were unwrapping themselves then Penelope turned towards her car.

"Sweet dreams".

"I'll see you in my dreams" Penelope said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Sweet dreams Luke." He watched her walk back to her car and get in.

"I'll see you in my dreams too." He got into his car. Both got ready to head on home.

Penelope couldn't believe her plan had worked out even better than she expected. Not only had she made him smile she was excited to see what they could become and do for each other.


End file.
